Amarillo Bound (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Claw and Kamia visit Texas, and Claw and Bandit are on a mission, from a journey, to an investigation, to the Heart of Texas. Rated T for Violence, Mild Use of Alcohol, Slight Blood, Slight Suggestive Themes, and Mild Humor
1. The Beginning

**Hey Guys! I am back with another story! This story will be in a 2000's Universe (which the first chapter will take place in 1997 And mainly 2000) (in my AU) and it'll take place in Amarillo, Texas (and also Montana, Colorado, Tennessee, Utah, North Dakota, and Oregon). Please note that I don't own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's Darkflare, Kamia, and Bandit (my new Dog OC). Without further ago, enjoy the story! ;)**

_Amarillo, Texas, 1997.._

Claw stood there, leaning against the fence next to the hay bales. Dogs barking, flowers blooming, and the sun is shining. Claw had jeans on, and he is wearing cowboy-boot-like sneakers. In fact, his boots are actually a different design for a Rusher. Claw sighed, then walked away.

"_One thing about Texas, how would it be like when I first came here? About Amarillo, it's about all the nice things. City lights, country music, guitars, all the cool things in Texas. I have a heart for Carolina, but I thought I would stay here for a while or so.._" Claw thought.

Then, a dog has appeared out of nowhere. The blue Panther shook as he saw a dog, walking towards the cat. It was an Australian Cattle Dog, waiting to be petted. Claw chuckled a little, and then petted the pup on the head. The puppy yipped and licked Claw's face.

"Heh. I didn't see you there.." Claw chuckled.

Then, Claw asked the pup a question.

"Now, who are you?" Claw asked.

The pup spoke.

"My name is Bandit." Bandit replied.

"Oh, hi there, Bandit. My name's Claw." Claw replied to the pup.

"Hi Claw! Nice to meet ya!" Bandit yipped.

Claw then picked up the pup, and then nuzzled it by the nose. The pup giggled, then the panther places him on the ground. Bandit yipped a couple times, until his mother is heard.

"Bandit! Where are you?" Bandit's Mother asked.

"Oh, that's my Mommy! Gotta go! Bye!" Bandit said to Claw.

"Oh, goodbye, Bandit! I'll see you later!" Claw replied.

Bandit then went towards his Mother before they both went back to their dog house before Claw walked away.

"That sweet little pup.." Claw sighed, as he smiled.

Claw then went back to the house before it was getting suppertime.

_Later.._

Bella, Kamia, and Claw were having Green Bean Casserole with a side of Cranberry Jelly. Bella ate her bite of her food before speaking.

"So, Bella. How was your day in Texas?" Kamia asked.

"My day? In Texas? It was pretty nice. We just moved here just because I haven't been to this place before.." Bella replied.

"Oh, that's nice." Claw replied.

"I'm sure that Green Bean Casserole tasted really good.." Bella said.

"This Green Bean Casserole we are eating? Mine tasted a bit different.." Claw replied.

"Well, I decided to put a little salt on yours to taste better." Bella replied.

"Mine tastes the same as yours that you made." Kamia replied.

"Yeah, I didn't add salt on yours.." Bella replied.

"Can we talk about Texas?" Kamia asked.

"Oh, right! Yeah, we'll talk about Texas!" Bella shook.

"So, what's it about?" Claw asked.

"Horses. Home of the Horses, or maybe Home of the Lone Stars.." Bella replied.

"You mean the Lone Star State?" Claw asked.

"Oh, right.. The Lone Star state is where Cowboys and Cowgirls live. Even horses, cows, and even sheep!" Bella replied.

Claw and Kamia both glare at Bella.

"Okay. Real thing.. Texas is the Lone Star State, and the second largest state in the U.S. Also known as the Lone Star State." Bella replied.

"And what about the horses? Do they live there?" Kamia asked.

"Oh, horses live in Dakota, Texas (which we live here), and mostly Colorado, and most country-cultured states. Along with cows, sheep, E.T.C. But for horses, Cowboys and Cowgirls ride them." Bella replied.

"Horses, huh? I've never seen a FERAL horse before.." Claw said.

"Feral?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking about those wild feral horses. I've seen Rusher-like horses back in my days. I've met Steed and Darkflare before I came here to Texas." Claw replied.

"Wow! I didn't know you met some Rusherz like them!" Bella shook.

Kamia then spoke to Claw.

"Speaking of Steed and Darkflare.. Where are they right now?" Kamia asked.

The phone rang. Claw picked up the phone, then spoke.

"Hello? OH! Steed, it's you! Where are you right now? Oh, I get it.. Colorado. Now I remember.. Anyways, thanks for calling..bye." Claw said, putting the phone away.

"What did Steed say?" Bella asked.

"He and Darkflare are in Colorado." Caw replied.

"That's nice!" Bella replied.

"Speaking of which, Bella. Have you been to Colorado before?" Kamia asked to Bella.

"I haven't, and I wish I can go there!" Bella replied.

Claw, Kamia, and Bella went outside, as they saw Bandit running towards them.

"Bandit? Can I help you?" Bella asked.

"No need for help. There's a ceremony starting at 6!" Bandit replied.

Bandit then ran to his Mother.

"Ceremony? What's the Ceremony about?" Claw asked.

"Maybe we'll asked his mother.." Kamia replied.

Claw and the others then walked to towards Bandit's Mother.

"What's the Ceremony about, Miss?" Kamia asked.

"Oh, the Ceremony is about the first ever Australian Shepherd Games." Bandit's Mother replied.

"The Heeler Dog Games? I haven't seen that kind of a thing before!" Claw shook.

"Let's find out.." Kamia replied.

_Later.._

The Heeler Dog Games Ceremony has started, and Dottie instructed the other dogs about the food on the table.

"Now, dogs. The cookies are for the Rusherz. The dog treats are for the dogs. Understand?" Dottie asked.

All dogs nodded before chowing down.

"I almost forgot! The wet dog food and dog biscuits are for the dogs, and the rest of the normal food is for the Rusherz." Dottie spoke.

All dogs nodded again, then chowed down their food. Claw and Kamia made their dinner while the dogs are eating.

"I don't know why these dogs are eating before us." Claw replied.

"Me neither." Kamia said.

After they ate dinner along with other dogs, a video of an Australian Cattle Dog jumping in small hurdles is shown.

"What a strong and fit dog he is!" Claw said.

Another clip reveals another Heeler Dog eating a dog treat. The dogs barked in joy, while Kamia and Claw both shook in cuteness. Then, another clip shows another Australian Cattle Dog herding some cattle.

"Wow! I didn't know this breed of dog can herd cattle!" Claw shook.

"This breed is called an Australian Cattle Dog. It can herd cattle like the dog in the video does." Kamia replied.

_Minutes later.._

After the video, Aibo tells the dogs that the opening of the Heeler Dog Games will open tonight, and will begin tomorrow afternoon. All dogs cheered and barked in joy while Claw and Kamia both clapped their hands in happiness.

"I wonder why the Heeler Dog games will begin tomorrow afternoon." Claw said.

Dottie then told to Claw as she walked towards him and Kamia.

"The Heeler Dog games won't begin until Tomorrow afternoon. They'll begin their training tomorrow morning." Dottie replied.

"Huh, I understand." Kamia spoke.

After the Ceremony is over, the rest of the dogs all went home. Bandit, his siblings, and his mother all went back to their dog house while Bella, Claw, and Kamia all went back to her house.

"That was a nice ceremony!" Bella said.

"It sure was. I love the video clip where an Australian Cattle Dog puppy is shown." Claw replied.

"Speaking of puppy, who is Bandit?" Bella asked.

"Bandit is a pup I met this afternoon." Claw replied.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you bonding with Bandit." Kamia cooed.

Claw blushed a bit.

"I'm tired, let's get to sleep. Shall we?" Bella said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little tired." Claw replied.

"Me too.." Kamia replied.

They all got inside before they got themselves to bed.

_That morning.._

Claw and Kamia had their breakfast when Bella looked at the window, watching the dos trains for the games this afternoon.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Kamia asked.

"Oh, just watching Dottie's friends train for gameday." Bella replied.

"Where's Bandit's mother?" Kamia asked.

"Oh, she can't train for the games. She has to take care of her pups." Bella replied.

"Who's going to win the games?" Claw asked.

"I don't know. Probably Kaiko.." Bella replied.

"Who's Kaiko?" Claw asked.

"Bandit's Mother's good friend of hers." Bella replied.

Claw went outside the see the dogs, training before the games.

"That's pretty interesting. I've never seen Dottie coach other dogs before." Claw said.

"Yeah, Dottie is their coach." Kamia replied.

"Wait..how did you know!?" Claw shook.

Dottie became a coach since she was 2 years old." Kamia replied.

"Oh, that's pretty understandable." Claw said.

_Later.._

After the games, Aibo received his first gold medal, while one received a silver medal, and one received a bronze medal. The rest did a good job on the race, along with the herding.

"How's the game?" Claw asked.

"Pretty well! I received my first gold medal!" Aibo replied.

"Well, well done!" Claw cheered.

Kamia is calling Claw to have lunch.

"Oh, I'll be right back!" Claw replied, before running into the house.

Claw and Kamia both had lunch while Bella is at work. Aibo then sighed in happiness.

_Amarillo, Texas, 2000.._

Bandit is all grown up, and Aibo is already a senior. Claw walked towards the two dogs.

"Bandit, look how much you've grown.." Claw chuckled.

"Yep. I'm an adult now.." Bandit replied.

"Bandit, when I pass away, you can have all of my medals I received.." Aibo said to Bandit.

"R-Really?" Bandit shook.

Claw shook after what Aibo just said.

"You're going to give away your medal when you pass away?" Claw shook.

"If I pass away, then I will.." Aibo sighed.

"That's really sweet to see you give away your medals to your cousin, but I'm going to be sad when you pass away.." Claw said to Aibo.

Kaiko then walked towards Aibo.

"What a sweet thing to do, big brother.." Kaiko said.

"Hey Kaiko.." Bandit said.

"Hi, Bandit!" Kaiko replied, hugging Bandit.

Claw chuckled, then the hug broke free.

"Guess what I found today.." Kaiko said to Bandit.

It was a red bandanna. Claw helped Bandit to put his bandanna on, then the dog shook in happiness.

"Thanks, gramps!" Bandit shook in happiness.

"I knew you like it.." Kaiko replied.

"I gotta get back into the house. Bella's calling me for supper." Claw replied.

Bandit and the other dogs said goodbye to Claw.

"I love the bandanna. It really suits my favorite color.." Bandit sighed.

"I knew it would.." Kaiko replied.

_2 months later.._

Bandit and Claw were on a mission to find a Wolf that's been from California 3 weeks ago. Claw puts his jeans on, and went inside his truck. Bandit then went inside, ready for the mission to start.

"Are we ready for our mission?" Bandit asked.

"We are ready, Bandit.." Claw replied.

Claw drove the truck onto the road while Bandit sat next to him.

_End of Chapter 1.._

**I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will have some mystery, but action will go underway! **


	2. A Mission, to an Action

_Timbercreek Canyon, Texas.._

Claw parked his truck in the deserted lot, as he and Bandit got out of the truck.

"Now, how does the mission start with?" Bandit asked.

Claw then saw pawprints on the deserted ground.

"We must find the clues to the animal.." Claw replied.

Claw and Bandit followed the paw prints while the sun is shining. The wind kept blowing, the ground is making the paw prints harder to find.

"How are we gonna find those paw prints?" Bandit asked.

Claw then looked at the pawprint.

"We must continue to look for them." Claw replied.

"But the pawprints are hard to find when the wind is blowing." Bandit sighed.

"There's only one way to find them." Claw said, grabbing his tracker.

Bandit saw Claw with a tracker in his hand. Claw turns on the tracker, and the tracker reveals a picture with the pawprints to follow.

"Claw, you are a genius!" Bandit shook.

Claw and Bandit continued to follow the wolf's paw prints in the sunny weather.

"Now, how much further until we reach the end?" Bandit asked.

"I don't know yet. When we stop, we must find a mystery." Claw replied.

Claw and Bandit continued to follow the pawprints until they reach the further end.

_Later…_

Claw and Bandit reached the deserted area, and the weather has increased a bit.

"Huh. We actually reached the end.." Claw said.

"Maybe it went to New Mexico or something.." Bandit replied.

Then, Claw saw a small coyote running.

"Well, false alert.. It was just a coyote.." Claw sighed.

"Let's get back into the truck and continue the journey.." Bandit huffed.

_Back at Timbercreek Canyon.._

Bandit and Claw got back to the truck when he parked later ago. Bandit sighed in anger while Claw spoke.

"I can't believe it was just a coyote.." Claw sighed.

"Yeah, I can't believe those pawprints tricked us.." Bandit spat.

Claw opened the Wolf tracker before the tracker reveals a wolf running.

"What are you doing?" Bandit asked.

"The Wolf tracker shows a wolf running. I think we must track the wolf before he gets even more further.." Claw replied.

Claw and Bandit got back inside the truck before driving to continue their journey.

"It's in the National Forest in New Mexico.." Claw said.

Suddenly, the speaker told the news on the radio, as Claw and Bandit turned to the radio.

"We have announced that there is a runaway wolf in Carson National Forest." The speaker said.

"That's the wolf we are tracking!" Claw shook.

"But, New Mexico is too far away!" Bandit huffed.

"Let's find that wolf before it gets too far away!" Claw said.

Claw and Bandit continued their journey as they drove from Amarillo to New Mexico.

_Albuquerque, New Mexico.._

4 hours have passed, as Claw and Bandit got out of the truck, resting from a long journey ahead.

"The wolf is still in Carson National Park." Claw said, looking at the holographic wolf on his tracker.

"If he gets too far away, then we must find him." Bandit replied.

"Well Bandit? Our mission continues.." Claw said, getting in his truck.

"You got it!" Bandit cheered, getting in the truck.

They both closed the doors before driving to Carson National Forest.

"Now, we must find the wolf who has been running away since we drove from Amarillo." Claw said.

"Alright, deal." Bandit replied.

Claw and Bandit drove to Carson National Forest before the Wolf ran off.

_Later.._

Claw and Bandit are at the forest, looking for the wolf.

"The wolf is 2 miles away. We must find him." Bandit said, looking at Claw's wolf tracker.

Bandit and Claw followed the paw prints, until they saw a strand of wolf fur on the ground.

"Wolf fur." Claw said, tracking the wolf fur.

The wolf fur is scanned, and it reveals the only wolf that is in the scanner that they are looking for.

"Now, let's find that wolf." Bandit growled.

Claw and Bandit hid in the bushes after they ran. The Wolf stood up, and turned to the bushes, then continued to rest. Claw carefully picks up the wolf, and he and Bandit took them to the entrance.

"Our mission is complete." Bandit said quietly.

The park ranger ran towards Claw and Bandit, then shook.

"Thank goodness you found the runaway wolf! All we gotta do is to take him back to the wild!" The park ranger shook.

"Here's the wolf." Claw said, placing the wolf onto the ground.

The wolf stood up, then the ranger picked it up before putting it into the cage.

"Thanks for find the wolf. We are having trouble looking for that runaway runt!" The ranger sighed.

"It is our pleasure, sir.." Claw said, bowing.

The ranger and the rescuers took the wolf back to San Juan National Forest before Claw and Bandit got back inside the truck.

"Our mission is complete.." Claw sighed, exhausted from the running.

"Yeah, I'm really tired.." Bandit huffed.

Then, his phone rang. Claw grabbed his phone out of his pocket, then pushed the "Call" button.

"Hello?" Claw asked.

Steed and Darkflare are still in Colorado. However, Steed wants to talk to Claw about where he is.

"Where are you right now?" Steed asked.

"New Mexico. We'll get back to Amarillo to get ready to get to Denver.." Claw said.

"Ah, I see. I hope you have a fun time there.." Steed replied.

"I'll see you soon." Claw said to Steed.

Then, Claw pushed the "End Call" button. Claw and Bandit got back inside the truck to get back to Amarillo.

"It was a fun mission, isn't it.." Bandit said.

"It sure was.." Claw replied.

Claw and Bandit drove back to Amarillo after their mission to find the wolf went successful.

_Amarillo, Texas, Midnight.._

It was midnight, and as Claw and Bandit got back to Bella's house, Kaiko ran towards his truck.

"Calm down, Kaiko! It's us!" Claw yelled.

Claw and Bandit got out of the truck, before Bandit hugged Kaiko.

"Where have you guys been?" Kaiko asked.

"We are looking for the runaway wolf that has been in New Mexico." Claw replied.

"How was the mission?" Kaiko asked again.

"How did you know about the mission?" Bandit shook.

"I was wondering about how you guys did over your mission." Kaiko replied.

"It was successful. We found the wolf, and the rescuers took it back to another forest." Claw replied.

"That's really great of you guys that you are rescuing the wolf to take it back to another forest." Kaiko cheered.

"Let's get to bed, Claw." Bandit said to Claw.

Claw and Bandit got themselves to bed before the next morning.

_The next morning.._

Claw and Bandit packed their stuff up when Kamia walked in the room.

"Where are you guys going?" Kamia asked.

"Denver, Colorado. Steed says that we are going to meet him and Darkflare there." Claw replied.

"Can I go with you?" Kamia asked.

Claw then realized that he doesn't want to have Kamia all alone with Bella while he and Bandit are gone.

"Yeah, you can come with us." Claw said, smiling.

Kamia then hugged Claw before the hug broke free.

"Heh. That's a good way to take your girl to a trip.." Bandit laughed.

"I don't want Kamia to be all alone with Bella, so she's going with us." Claw replied.

The hug broke free, then Kamia packed her stuff up. After her stuff was packed up, Kamia then walked into the room to grab Claw's suitcase.

"Is Bandit's stuff packed up?" Kamia asked.

"Yeah, his stuff is packed up. He packed up his collars, his dog bed, and his dog toys. Along with his dog food." Claw said.

Kamia then chuckled a bit.

"I don't want Bandit to be hungry so I packed up his bowl and his dog treats in his bag." Claw replied.

"Along with his dog food?" Kamia asked.

"Along with his dog food. I also packed up his water bowl so that way he doesn't get thirsty all day." Claw replied.

"Now that's such a good idea to pack up some stuff for me. I don't want to be hungry or thirsty during the trip." Bandit chuckled.

After their stuffed is packed up, the rest took their bags outside before putting them onto the truck bed liner.

"I hope our trip will be fun.." Kamia sighed.

Bella then went outside.

"Where are you guys going?" Bella asked.

"Denver, Colorado. Steed and Darkflare wanted us to be in Denver." Claw replied.

"I hope I miss you guys." Bella sighed.

"I'll miss you too, Bella." Kamia sighed.

Claw had two dogs bowls in his hand, and placed them onto the backseats, then placed his bag of dog food onto the back floor. Lastly, he put the water bottle next to the bowls onto the seats. Claw zipped up his suitcase, as Bandit opened the door, then sat down after he closed the truck door.

"How does Bandit do that with his paws?" Claw asked, in shock.

"Maybe he's skilled at holding stuff with his paws or something." Kamia laughed.

Bandit spoke.

"I always open and close the door with my paws!" Bandit giggled.

Claw and Kamia got inside the truck, saying goodbye to Bella. The truck drove, after Bella waved.

"I'm going to miss these guys.." Bella sighed.

_Sometime later.._

Claw and Kamia are still surprised about what Bandit is doing with his paws.

"Bandit must've been really good at holding stuff.." Kamia said.

"Yeah, he really is.." Claw replied.

Bandit then drank his water from the bottle.

"Uh, Bandit? Aren't you drinking it from a bowl?" Claw asked.

"I'm afraid it might spill, so I drank it from the water bottle." Bandit replied.

Claw sighed.

"He's very skilled at holding stuff with his paws." Kamia said.

"_I knew I should've never packed up the water bowl.._" Claw thought.

"Yeah, I don't understand why he's very skilled at holding anything with his paws!" Claw shook.

"All of my friends hold stuff too!" Bandit said.

"They can!?" Claw shook.

"Yeah!" Bandit replied.

"I didn't know that.." Claw sighed.

Claw drove the truck to Denver, along with Bandit and Kamia.

_Denver, Colorado.._

It was evening, and Claw got out of the truck, along with Bandit and Kamia. Claw packed up Bandit's stuff back in his bag.

"That was a nice trip, isn't it." Kamia said to Claw.

"It sure was." Claw sighed.

Claw and Kamia picked their bags up before they knocked on the door.

"I hope this is the right house." Claw sighed.

Claw knocked on the door, and when the door is open, Steed is there.

"Steed! Nice to see you there!" Claw cheered.

Steed hugged Claw, then the hug broke free. Darkflare walked towards Kamia.

"Kamia, this is Darkflare." Claw said to Kamia.

Kamia then hugged Darkflare before the hug broke free.

"And this is Bandit. Yeah, he's really skilled at holding stuff with his paws.." Claw chuckled.

"Hey, Bandit." Steed said to Bandit.

Bandit barked, but then cleared his throat to talk.

"Hey, Steed." Bandit replied.

"Wait. A talking dog!?" Steed shook.

"Yeah, I'm a dog that talks!" Bandit replied.

"Wow! I didn't expect that!" Steed shook.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Steed." Claw said to Steed.

"Nice to see you too." Steed replied.

_Later.._

Claw is at the alleyway, about to enter MidWestern Saloon. Bandit and Kamia are staying with Steed and Darkflare at their house. Claw sighed, then went inside.

"_Tonight is going to be...well, kind of a rough night, but not much.._" Claw thought.

A Rottweiler yelped at the other dogs in joy when Claw went inside.

"Hey! It's that blue panther!" A Rottweiler yelped.

"Do you even know who I am?" Claw asked.

"Uh...no?" The Rottweiler gulped.

"No need to get nervous, I was just wondering.." Claw said, sitting down.

The Schnauzer gave the panther a glass of water after he asked the waiter for one.

"No alcohol? Just water?" A cat asked.

It was a Kurilian Bobtail cat, wearing a jacket.

"No, I can't drink alcoholic stuff." Claw said to the bobtail cat.

"Well, blue panther.. How was Colorado?" The bobtail asked.

"We just got here." Claw replied.

"We?" The Kurilian Bobtail asked.

"Yeah, Me, Bandit, and Kamia." Claw said.

"Kamia? You mean your girlfriend? And Bandit is your friend?" The Kurilian Cat asked.

"Yes." Claw replied.

"I gotta say.. What's your name?" The feline asked.

"My name is Claw." Claw replied.

"My name is Benny! Nice to meet ya!" Benny said.

The cat finished his glass before having another.

"I heard there's a dance going on upstairs. Trust me, it's country music.." Benny said.

"That's really interesting. A country dance upstairs." Claw shook.

"Yeah, it starts at like 8 minutes." Benny replied.

Benny and Claw both got off the seats before going upstairs to the country dance room.

_Later that night.._

It was almost midnight, and Claw felt almost completely tired with the dancing. However, felt almost tipsy, along with Benny, however is tipsy.

"S-So, Claw.. Remember the last time.. I've tried to ride on a bull for..b-bull riding, it was a roping bull!" Benny said, tipsy.

"Y-Yeah, Benny.. I-I think you had enough for tonight.." Claw said.

Claw shook his head to revive his vision. Benny felt tipsy, he could barely walk.

"Let's take you home.." Claw said, taking Benny back home.

The thugs were about to attack like cats. In fact, they are cats.. Two Napoleon Cats and One Maine Coon Cat proceeded to watch the panther and the Kurilian Bobtail walk home.

"Well, boys? What should we do?" One cat asked.

"Maybe we should help them back to their house." The other cat replied.

"Were thugs! We can't help them go back home!" The last cat growled.

The cats had their biker coats one, claws out of their paws. The two were about to attack, while one is just trying to be nice to the panther and the bobtail.

"You can't help them go back home!" The other cat said.

The Maine Coon sighed. When the three cats walked towards Claw and Benny, they both turned to the thugs.

"Who are you guys?" Claw asked.

"Thugs! That's why!" The Napoleon Cat said.

One Maine Coon felt scared that he was trying to help them go back home.

"Attack them, fool!" The other cat growled.

The Maine Coon tried to scratch Benny in the face, but Claw jumped in to save the cat. He had a scratch on his face, but then growled furiously.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Claw roared.

Claw tried to attack the two Napoleon Cats, but the two managed to punch Claw in the face. Blood fell from his nose, but then Claw managed to yell at the cats.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? HOW ABOUT YOU JUST GO AWAY FROM ME AND BENNY!" Claw roared.

Claw scratched one cat on the face, and the other tried to punch him, but managed to dodge the attack.

"IF YOU WON'T LEAVE ME OR BENNY ALONE, I WILL-" Claw tried finishing his sentence.

Before Claw finished his sentence, the two cats knocked Claw out cold. Benny shook, and scared the cat thugs off. Benny picked up Claw, and told him to wake up.

"Wake up.." Benny said.

No answer.

"Wake up!" Benny cried.

Then, Claw opened his eyes. His vision is static and blurry, almost completely vignette around the sides. Benny grabbed a cold rag from the river, and placed it onto Claw's forehead.

"I'm here.." Benny cooed.

Benny then placed Claw onto the bench. A creature is calling out Claw's name.

"That must be your friends!" Benny shook.

But it was not just any creature. It was Kamia, along with Bandit. Benny shook as he saw Bandit and Kamia, running towards the buildings, looking for the Rusher.

"We're here!" Benny yelled.

Kamia and Bandit both turned to the Kurilian Bobtail cat with Claw next to him, as they both ran towards them.

"Wait.. Who are you?" Bandit asked.

"Benny. A Kurilian Bobtail." Benny said.

"What happened to Claw?" Kamia asked.

"He got knocked out cold.." Benny replied.

Kmai fell in full-fledged shock.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" Kamia cried.

"We have to take him home." Bandit said.

"WE'RE going to take him home.." Benny replied.

Benny, Kamia, and Bandit took Claw back to Steed's house before it was completely midnight.

_Later that Midnight.._

Claw is taken to the bedroom, with a cold rag on his head.

"Tell me. Where does it hurt?" Bandit asked.

Claw placed his hand onto his bump on the right side of his head.

"That's going to hurt.. I hope you'll be better in the morning.." Bandit cooed.

Bandit them gotten himself to bed while Claw fell asleep.

_The next morning.._

It was morning, and Claw woke up. He isn't unconscious anymore. He used to be half-unconscious later that last night, but now he isn't anymore. Steed came inside the bedroom to check on Claw.

"How are you feeling?" Steed asked.

"A-A little better.." Claw mumbled.

Claw tried to walk, but then tumbled.

"Woah, easy there, Claw.. You look really tired.. You still needed some rest.." Steed informed.

Claw then got back on the bed. Bandit brought in some breakfast for Claw.

"Blueberry Pancakes with Blueberry syrup, for you.." Bandit said, placing the tray onto Claw's lap.

Claw ate his breakfast before Steed walked out.

"Make sure you get some more rest. You'll feel a lot better after that situation last night.." Steed said.

Claw nodded before eating another bite of his pancake. Steed walked out of the room, then Claw continued to eat his breakfast.

_End of Chapter 2.._


	3. Dark Nights

**Apologies for the long wait between a chapter in a story I do. It's been a busy week for me. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, one more thing! Claw's dark form will appear here!**

_That morning.._

It has been a little while since Claw fell asleep. Claw has been knocked out last night, but he became better than before. It was a really rough night for this panther to handle, when Claw got up and looked at the alarm clock. It is 9:28 in the morning, and Claw grabbed his clothes before Steed walked into the room.

"Where are you going?" Steed asked, turning to Claw.

"Gettin' dressed." Claw replied.

"Huh.. Getting dressed, huh?" Steed said.

Until, Steed shook. Claw got up, and he isn't tired anymore.

"Claw! You're up!" Steed shook.

Steed ran towards Claw, and turned to the bronco.

"I'm about to get dressed, Steed.." Claw replied.

"You can stand up now!" Steed cried.

"Oh, I can stand up now.. Guess I ain't tired anymore.." Claw replied.

"You scared me there, pal.." Steed sighed.

"Heh, I really did scare you a bit, did I?" Claw said.

Steed walked off while Claw got dressed. Darkflare and Kamia are outside, talking about football, while Bandit is in the backyard. Steed is about to go outside, but then had some flashbacks about Claw.

"_I wish he'd never been knocked out.. Those cats are menaces.._" Steed thought, sadly.

_MidWestern Saloon, afternoon.._

Claw and Benny are inside the Midwestern Saloon to talk about what happened last night. Benny and Claw knew that they are going to be best friends, when they first met.

"So, Claw. How are you feelin'?" Benny asked.

"A lot better. My head's still sore after last night, but a lot better now.." Claw replied.

"Tell me where it hurts.. On your forehead? Ouch!" Benny yelped.

"Ouch indeed, Benny.." Claw said.

"Those cats are menaces.." Benny sighed.

"Those thug cats are menaces.. They almost killed me!" Claw shook.

"The thugs almost got you to the hospital!" Benny cried.

"Benny, Bandit and Steed helped me get to the house in time.. Steed grabbed an ice pack for my head. I really didn't go to the hospital.." Claw replied.

"Oh, right then.." Benny sighed.

The whole situation after last night is all over. Benny then spoke another question to Claw.

"Wanna go outside?" Benny asked.

"Wait. Are there any cat thugs outside? Because I don't wanna get knocked out again.." Claw replied.

"I checked, and there aren't any.." Benny said.

"Oh, alright.. Let's go out." Claw replied to Benny.

Benny and Claw went outside, and sat down onto the bench.

"I'm sorry about your forehead.." Benny sighed.

"It's alright.. It's gonna take a few days to heal.." Claw replied.

_Later.._

It is almost Midnight, and Claw is outside. Claw's fur is turning into a greyish blue color, and his helmet is different. Claw growled as he was transforming into his dark form..

"_The night needs me. The night is shining like the moon.._" Claw thought.

Claw snarled and ran off before Kamia ran outside.

"Claw? Where are you at?" Kamia asked.

Claw is missing. Kamia felt so worried that Claw will be hurt, or even worse.. Dead..

"He can't be gone!" Kamia snarled.

Claw kept running towards the buildings, until he arrived at the Midwestern Saloon.

"_Those thugs will pay for this.._" Claw thought.

The thugs arrived, and looked at Claw. Claw is different now, in his dark form.

"Well, well, well.. Guess who's back.." The other cat growled.

"Who are you guys? I know you are the cat thugs, but what are your names!?" Claw roared.

"My name is Sharptail.. The other is Darkpaw, and one is Calico." Sharptail replied.

"Sharptail? Darkpaw? Calico? Are those your names?" Claw asked.

"Of course, kitty.." Darkpaw replied.

Then, Claw shook, turned the the cat thugs.

"Kitty? Do you just call me a Kitty?" Claw asked.

"Kitty cat. Kitty kitty kitty cat. Do you need a cat toy?" Sharptail laughed.

The cat thugs laughed, as Claw became more angry than before.

"HOW ABOUT YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!?" Clae roared.

"Calm down kitty! You need catnip?" Calico asked.

Calico used to be nice last night, until the cat thugs turned him even more evil than before.

"I am NOT A KITTY!" Claw snarled.

"Meow, meow!" Darkpaw growled.

"THAT IS SO IT!" Claw roared.

Claw tried to scratch Darkpaw in the face, but dodged the attack.

"This kitty needs to calm down.." Calico sighed.

"No need for name-calling right now. Let's take down this Rusher.." Sharptail growled.

Sharptail tried to punch Claw, but then avoided the attack. He used Midnight Roar to slightly deafen the thugs.

"That cat is powerful.." Calico growled.

"Don't stand there! Attack him!" Sharptail roared.

Claw tried to use Night Slash at the cat thugs, but then pushed him onto the ground.

"Oh, you think this is funny.. Huh?" Claw snarled.

Claw used Midnight Growl, but the cats avoided the attack.

"How!?" Claw shook.

Claw tried to use Midnight Roar, but then punched him right in the eye, leaving him a black-eye. Claw growled in anger.

"You will pay for the attack last night-" Before Claw finished his sentence, a scratch his heard. Claw shook as Sharptail scratched him. Claw looked at the wound, and the scratch became deeper than before. Claw shook, then became slightly pale.

"You..menaces.." Claw growled.

Claw tried to use Dark Growl at the cats, but Darkpaw knocked him out, just like last night. Claw's vision went completely blurry, but then got to stand up..

"See ya later, kitty!" Calico growled.

The cat thugs ran off before Steed and Darkflare looked for him, along with Kamia and Bandit. Their voices are faint, 6 miles away. Claw can't even hear them, as his ears start to ring. His vision starts to come back, but then struggled to stand up. His wound on his arm makes him even shook in fear as usual. Luckily, he can walk again, but only just a little.

"Claw! Where are you!?" Darkflare yelled.

Claw is almost there to see his friends again. Until, he fell to his knees before walking towards them. Bandit shook as Claw is there.

"Claw's here!" Bandit cried.

His friends tried to go towards him, but Claw's gag reflexes are slightly high. Kamia cried as he hugged him.

"I'm very worried about you!" Kamia cried.

"Careful, Kamia. He might toss his stuff soon.." Bandit sighed.

"Is he alright?" Kamia asked.

Bandit felt Claw's fur, and shook that his look is different.

"His fur is a greyish color." Bandit replied.

But then, Claw turned back to normal.

"Claw! You're back to normal again!" Steed shook.

"Wait.. I think it must be his dark mode. The dark mode causes Claw to turn into this form only at night!" Bandit replied.

"Wait, you really know about this form!?" Darkflare shook.

"I do. When a Rusher stays outside before midnight for too long, it turns into it's dark form." Bandit said.

"Here, I got the antidote.." Steed replied.

"Well, Claw's dark form looks pretty cool though.." Darkflare said to Steed.

"I know,but I don't want my friends to stay tired for too long." Steed replied.

Steed added the antidote onto Claw's fur. As the antidote is added, Claw felt nothing.

"Nothing?" Darkflare asked.

"It'll go away in the morning.." Steed replied.

"I really liked this dark form of him.." Bandit said.

"I know you guys do, but I don't want Claw to stay tired the next day.." Steed replied.

Bandit then looked at Claw's wounded arm.

"Guys, Claw's wounded.." Bandit shook.

"HOW!?" Kamia cried.

"Maybe it was one of those cat thugs." Bandit replied.

"You know these thugs!?" Darkflare asked.

"Benny told me about it.." Bandit replied.

When Bandit and his friends took Claw, the panther stumbled over a trash can.

"There, there.." Bandit cooed.

"I-I'm fine.." Claw gagged.

"You're not fine.. It's because of that.. WAIT.." Bandit shook.

Claw threw up blood, leaving Bandit, Kamia, Steed, and Darkflare in horror.

"CALL 911!" Steed shook.

Bandit went towards the telephone to call 911, before the ambulance came.

"IS IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT!?" Kamia cried.

"He will! I promise!" Bandit replied.

Before the ambulance came, Bandit spoke to Claw.

"Don't worry, Claw.. It'll be alright when your arm is healed.." Bandit cooed.

Then, Claw spoke.

"B-Bandit?" Claw mumbled.

"Claw, don't worry. Help is on the way.." Bandit replied.

_The next day.._

Claw is in the hospital bed, wearing an arm cast, on a sling. Claw felt really nervous about last night. The doctor came inside the room, and spoke to Claw.

"Your friends are here.." The doctor said.

Bandit and Kamia came inside the room, along with Steed and Kamia. Claw felt really shocked, but Bandit told him to calm down.

"Calm down, we're here.." Bandit cooed.

"Claw, I'm really scared about last night.. I'm so glad that you are alright.." Kamia sighed.

"I'm sorry that I scared you guys.. I-It's my fault.." Claw sighed.

"No, Claw.. It's not your fault. It was the cat thugs that did this." Steed replied.

"I didn't know my dark form had appeared.." Claw sighed.

"I didn't even know you had a dark form. I just don't want you to stay tired the next morning." Darkflare replied.

Claw's tears came out of his eyes, then Kamia calmed him down.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault.." Kamia cooed, wiping tears off Claw's eyes.

Claw felt really sad about last night. Bandit the spoke to Claw.

"Just don't scare us like that, alright?" Bandit asked, softly.

"Alright then.." Claw sighed.

His friends waved goodbye to Claw, while he waved goodbye back.

_A few weeks later.._

Claw is out of the hospital, as his healed wound now became a scar on his right arm. Kamia and Bandit ran towards him.

"Claw! Thank goodness you are here!" Bandit cried.

"How's your arm?" Kamia asked.

"Better.. I still have this scar, but I'm feeling a lot better now.." Claw replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened a few weeks ago.." Bandit sighed.

"It's alright guys.. I just don't want to have the same fight with those menacing thugs cats again.." Claw replied.

"C'mon, Claw.. Let's get some lunch, shall we?" Bandit asked.

"I think this would be a good idea." Claw replied.

Kamia and Bandit both laughed. Claw and his girl then went to the diner along with Bandit.

_End of Chapter 3.._


	4. The Training

**Before we start, sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with stuff.. But anyways, here's the next chapter!**

_Afternoon.._

Claw and Kamia along with Bandit are back inside the house while Steed and Darkflare went back inside. The Napoleon Cat Group was menacing to Claw, he was sent to hospital. Lucky for him, he wasn't dead that left the rest of his friends in shock and worry. Kamia and Bandit were worried sick after last night when Claw went missing. Luckily, he finally came home after his wounds have healed up.

"Claw, I've been worried sick about you. Where have you been?" Bandit asked.

"I went outside to check on the night. I-I turned into my dark form that's because the darkness needs me. Until you guys cured me with the antidote that left me back to my normal form in the morning.." Claw explained.

"I knew those cat thugs were menaces to you. But maybe we should do training!" Bandit said to Claw.

"Training? For fighting?" Claw asked.

"Yeah, you need to train to fight those cat thugs!" Bandit replied.

"So you are going to be Claw's coach. Right?" Steed asked.

Bandit then spoke to Steed.

"I'm going to be Claw's coach for today. When the training finishes, we'll do it again the next day.." Bandit replied.

"Wait. You're training him!? To fight!?" Darkflare yelped.

"He already knew how to use his special moves.. But he still needs to work on his dodging attacks.." Bandit replied.

Claw spoke to Bandit.

"Yeah, I really need to work on my dodging while attacking." Claw sighed.

"Don't feel bad. I'll train you to work on your dodging.." Bandit replied.

Bandit and Claw went to the gym room before Steed and Darkflare turned to them. When they went inside, Steed and Darkflare turned to themselves.

"Well, I hope Claw finishes his dodging training." Steed said to Darkflare.

"Yeah, he'll be a GREAT fighter!" Darkflare cheered.

* * *

_Later in the Gym Room.._

"That's right! Keep dodging!" Bandit cried, Claw dodging the moving sandbags.

Claw dodged the moving sandbags while Bandit kept telling him to dodge faster.

"Dodge faster!" Bandit yelled.

Claw dodged even faster when the sandbags are still moving, but in a fast way. Claw's dodging has started to improve then when he first started training his dodging moves. Bandit then stopped moving the sandbags after he pushed the button to make them stop moving.

"Well done, Claw.." Bandit cheered, clapping his paws.

Claw then smiled in a proud look. Bandit later then spoke to the blue Panther.

"We'll continue training your dodging tonight.." Bandit spoke.

"Wait. Tonight?" Claw asked.

"Yeah, since you have to go outside to fight those cat thugs, I need you for another dodging training session tonight.." Bandit replied.

Claw then nodded before he and Bandit went back inside the dining room in the house.

* * *

_Later.._

Steed and Darkflare both turned to Claw and Bandit when they entered the dining room.

"How's training?" Steed asked to Bandit?

"Great so far. Claw improved his dodging skills since we first trained." Bandit replied.

"Wow! Your friend is really good at dodging!" Darkflare shook.

"Yeah, I need him tonight for another training session.." Bandit replied.

"Another training session? Tonight?" Steed asked.

"Yeah, after dinner.." Bandit replied.

Claw then spoke to Steed.

"One day, I'll fight those Cat thugs!" Claw spoke to Steed.

"Well, I hope you will.." Steed replied.

"He will one day.." Bandit replied to Steed.

Bandit and Claw then went outside to hang out, while Steed, Darkflare, and Kamia continued to talk.

* * *

_Later that night.._

Claw has improved his dodging skills about 87% then last time. But this time, he improved his skills by almost 100% of improvement.

"Nice job!" Bandit cheered.

Claw dodged even more while Bandit continued to pretend to punch him.

"So, the training is like boxing. Right?" Claw asked.

"Well, it's like when you have to dodge the attacks. It's not boxing, but the session is when you have to dodge the attacks like I'm pretending to do here.." Bandit replied.

Bandit continued to use a fake punch attack, but Claw avoided the attack. By attack, by attack, and Claw kept dodging every single attack during his dodging session.

"Nicely done, Claw. Nicely done.." Bandit cheered.

Claw then nodded. Bandit and Claw both exited out the Gym Room, entering the dining room.

"How's the training session?" Kamia asked.

"Amazing.. He has improved his dodging skills than before.." Bandit replied.

"Wow! That's is really great of you! You must've been a dodger! Well, a dodger whe you have to dodge attacks.." Darkflare spoke to Claw.

"Thanks, guys. I think I'm ready to take on those cat thugs now.." Claw replied.

"Well then, Claw.. Get on it!" Bandit growled, smiling.

Claw went outside to take on the cat thugs, while Kamia turned to Bandit.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kamia asked.

"Oh, he will be.." Bandit replied.

_Later that night, MidWestern Saloon.._

Claw came running onto the sidewalk, almost out of breath. He saw the Napoleon Cats walking as he stopped.

"Those cat thugs.." Claw growled.

The thugs heard a noise, and turned around. A blue Panther was about to attack them.

"Hey, he's back! What's the matter? You wanna cat treat?" Sharptail asked.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh? You guys ALMOST killed me last night!" Claw roared.

The cat thugs laughed, until Claw used Cat Claw in front of them.

"C'mon! Get him!" Darkpaw growled.

Calico tried to punch him, but Claw avoided the attack to use his roar to stun him.

"Don't stand there! Keep at it!" Sharptail roared.

But Claw then dodged another attack, and used Cat Claw again. He used his roar to stun the three thugs, then backed away.

"That cat sure is powerful.." Sharptail gulped.

"I think we should run.." Calico shook.

Claw then Panther Pounced onto the three cats.

"This is the part where you guys run away.." Claw snarled.

The three cats are now in horror before Claw used his roar. When his roar was heard, the three cat thugs then ran away back to the warehouse.

"And stay out!" Claw growled.

The voices of Kamia and Bandit were heard. Claw then followed the voices as the sounds got even louder.

Kamia and Bandit went towards Claw, and hugged him.

"Claw! Thank goodness you're alright!" Kamia cried.

"I'm glad I am.. I just scared those cat thugs away with my attacks! And I also dodged their attacks also, not even a single hit.." Claw replied.

"I'm really surprised and happy at the same time Claw. I'm really glad you scared those...uh..cat thugs off.." Bandit said to Claw.

"Let's go home.. It's getting dark out here.. I don't want to be tired the next morning.." Claw replied.

Claw and Kamia went back home along with Bandit, while the night darkened.

* * *

_The next morning._

Claw was outside, sitting down on a swing chair. His attacks were so powerful, he scared the cat thugs away last night.. His dodging skills were also improved when Bandit first trained him since they got to Colorado.

"_Man, I can't believe I scared the cat thugs away last night. My dodging skills are INSANE!_" Claw thought, smiling.

Then, Benny came running towards Claw, then hugged him.

"Claw! You're alive!" Benny cried.

"Hey Benny! I'm glad you're here!" Claw cheered.

"I'm really worried about you the other night. When you are terribly hurt the other night, I got so scared.. But when I saw you scare away those cat thugs last night with your dodging and attacking skills are REALLY powerful!" Benny cheered.

"Wow! I didn't notice that!" Claw shook.

"I'm glad you are okay.. Say, how's your arm?" Benny asked.

Claw looked at his scar on his arm. His scar starts to fade away a little, before speaking to Benny.

"It's becoming a little better now.. I can still see the scar, but it's becoming better now.." Claw replied.

"That's good to hear! I gotta go home now, see you around!" Benny said to Claw.

Benny then went home before Claw sat back down.

"Claw! I made Breakfast!" Steed said, getting Claw's attention.

Claw then went inside the house to have breakfast. Steed made waffles for breakfast, with a side of cinnamon apples. He served breakfast to Claw, before consuming the meal.

"How is it?" Steed asked.

"Great. I really liked how you added the apples on the side." Claw replied.

"I want to try something different this morning. I made cinnamon apples to see if you like them.

Claw tried the apples, and for him.. It was good!

"Tastes good! I like how you add the cinnamon!" Claw replied.

"Thank you very much, Claw.." Steed said.

After Claw finished his breakfast, he went outside with Steed.

_End of Chapter 4.._


	5. Going Back Home

_Meanwhile.._

Claw and Steed were outside, taking a nap on a swing chair. Bandit opened the door, and barked to wake the two figures up.

"I've got something to tell Claw.." Bandit spoke.

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you when you're done.." Steed replied.

"C'mon, Claw.. Let's go back inside so we can have a talk.." Bandit spoke to Claw.

Bandit and Claw both went back inside, before Kamia spoke.

"Where are you guys going?" Kamia asked.

"We're going to have a little talk with Claw. I'll see you when I'm done.." Bandit replied.

Bandit and Claw both went to Steed's bedroom to have a little talk, while Kamia shook in confusion.

* * *

_In Steed's room.._

Bandit and Claw both got onto the bed, before Bandit spoke.

"Alright Claw. When we get back from Denver, I'll give you a surprise gift.." Bandit said.

Claw was left in awe, before Bandit spoke again.

"Tomorrow morning, we need to pack up before we leave Denver, alright?" Bandit asked.

Claw nodded, before Bandit and him left Steed's room, Kamia spoke.

"What's the talk about?" Kamia asked.

"Oh, talking to Claw about the..surprise gift I'm gonna give him when we leave Colorado." Bandit replied.

"You're leaving Colorado?" A voice asked.

The voice was Darkflare, after she spoke.

"Yeah, we have to leave tomorrow morning. I feel like I might miss you guys.." Bandit sighed after Steed came inside.

"I'm sorry that you have to leave tomorrow. At least your friend finally scared those random cat thugs off.." Steed replied.

Darkflare and Kamia chuckled, before Claw spoke.

"I feel like I'm gonna miss you when we leave tomorrow.." Claw sighed.

"When you leave, I'm gonna miss you too.." Steed said, hugging Claw.

"By the way, where's Benny?" Kamia asked.

Claw went outside, and saw Benny walking onto the sidewalk.

"BENNY!" Claw shouted, running towards Benny.

Claw hugged Benny, before speaking.

"Claw! I saw what happened last night! You scared those cat thugs off like a boss!" Benny cheered after the hug broke.

"Look, Benny. I have to leave tomorrow morning, so I thought I might want to give this to you.." Claw sighed.

"Wait.. You're leaving!?" Benny yelped.

"Here.. This is for you.." Claw said, giving a wrapped present to Benny.

Benny unwrapped the present, and it reveals a picture frame of Benny and Claw at the photo booth.

"Aww, you shouldn't have.." Benny cooed, hugging Claw.

Benny smiled and kissed the picture frame, leaving Kamia giggling.

"This is the best present I've ever received. Thanks, Claw.." Benny cried.

"You're welcome, Benny.." Claw said, hugging Benny.

Benny and Claw's hug broke free, before he went inside.

"I'll be back in a while, I promise.." Claw said, winking.

Benny winked back, before entering back to his house. Claw and Kamia both entered back to the house, before Bandit spoke.

"That's the same cat who met you when you went to the Saloon?" Bandit asked.

"Yeah, that's the same cat I saw.." Claw replied.

"I didn't know you made a new friend.. I'm glad to see you make a new friend here.." Bandit sighed.

"Bandit, I'm your friend. I'm your best friend years ago.." Claw cooed.

Bandit's tears fell from his tears, smiling.

"I know, Claw.. I know.. You're my best friend too.." Bandit sighed, smiling sadly.

Claw and Bandit both hugged each other, as Kamia and her friends smiled sadly.

"Let's get back inside, it's startin' to rain.." Bandit said to Claw.

Bandit and the four figures all went back into the house, as the weather seems to rain a little bit.

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

Claw and Bandit were both inside the living room, as Steed got a wrapped present out.

"Hey, Bandit. I got a present just for you.." Steed said, giving a wrapped present to Bandit.

Bandit unwraps the present, and inside the box reveals a red bandanna.

"F-for me?" Bandit asked.

"Yep. For you.." Steed said, smiling.

Bandit barked in excitement, and began to hug Steed. Once the hug broke free, Bandit began to put on his bandanna.

"I love it, Steed. Thank you very much.." Bandit cried.

"You're welcome, pal.." Steed cooed.

"Lunch is ready!" Kamia shouted.

Bandit and the two figures all arrive at the dining room to enjoy their lunch Kamia made this afternoon. Once they all finished their meal, they placed their paper plates in the trash.

"What lunch did you make, Kamia?" Bandit asked.

"Oh, I just made grilled cheese sandwiches. I really hope you liked them." Kamia replied.

"What do you mean? I love them!" Bandit cried.

"Really?" Claw asked.

"Yes! I love grilled cheese sandwiches! I really wish we can have them again sometime soon!" Bandit cheered.

"Wow. Bandit actually loves grilled cheese sandwiches.." Darkflare laughed.

"We need to pack up tomorrow morning. We'll leave the house at 10:30.." Bandit replied.

"In the next morning?" Steed asked.

"Yes. 10:30 in the next day.." Bandit replied.

Once they finished eating their lunch, the rest began to talk about something else, rather than talking about packing up.

* * *

_The Next Morning.._

Claw was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Bandit was about to bark just to wake up Claw, while sleeping. It is 7:20 in the morning, and when Bandit barked as loud just to wake up Claw, the panther shook, and fell onto the ground.

"Hey! Just 5 more minutes!" Claw snarled, tired after he got up.

"We need to get packing up, we need to get back to Texas." Bandit replied.

"Wait. We are? Right! We have to get going…" Claw said to Bandit.

Claw and Bandit both grabbed their bags out of the room, and began to pack up. Claw had finished getting dressed, as he placed his pajamas inside his suitcase. Bandit placed his old collar he used to have years ago inside his bag. While the two continued to pack their bags up, Darkflare went inside the living room.

"What's all that racket?" Darkflare yawned.

"I used my bark to wake up Claw so that way we can get packing up." Bandit replied.

"But it's almost 7:30. We can't get packing until like 8:00.." Darkflare yawned.

Steed came inside, and spoke.

"Well, it's probably too late since they're already packing up now.." Steed said to Darkflare.

"Well, that's alright. Next time, just wake up at 8:00.." Darkflare said to Bandit.

Bandit and Claw finished packing up their bags, and when it's 8:00, Kamia woke up, and got dressed just in time to pack her bag. When she was finished packing her bag, she came inside the living room, she shook when she saw Claw and Bandit, bags already packed. But later, she chuckled.

"Looks like you beat me to it.." Kamia chuckled.

Steed and Darkflare both chuckled, before they all arrived at the dining room for some breakfast.

"Breakfast?" Kamia asked.

They all nodded as Kamia started breakfast. Once breakfast is ready, they started eating.

"What's this?" Bandit asked.

"Blueberry pancakes. Claw used to like it when he was a kid." Kamia replied.

"Hey. I was gonna say that!" Claw huffed.

Kamia chuckled, when Claw and his friends continued to eat. When they finished eating, they rinsed their plates and began placing them in the dishwasher.

* * *

_Later.._

Claw placed his suitcase next to Kamia's suitcase, and ran towards Steed.

"I'm going to miss you, Steed." Claw sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Claw.." Steed cooed, hugging Claw.

Once the hug broke free, Claw waved at Steed, while he waved at him back. Kamia alos hugged Darkflare, while Bandit nuzzled her with his head.

"Hehe.. I'm gonna miss you Bandit." Darkflare cooed.

Bandit barked, before getting inside the truck. Once the two Rusherz waved at the other two, the other two Rusherz waved at them back. The truck then drove off, Steed spoke.

"I'm going to miss them. You?" Steed asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss them.." Darkflare sighed.

"They'll come back soon.." Steed replied.

Once the Truck drove the exit of Colorado, Claw spoke.

"Well, Texas, here we come.." Claw said.

* * *

_Back in Texas._

Once the truck drove onto the ground, Claw and Kamia were back at home. Along with Bandit, he rushed to his doghouse, and spoke.

"Oh, doghouse. This is how much I missed you.." Bandit cried.

Kamia chuckled, as Claw got out of the truck.

"Well, Texas? We're back home.." Claw sighed.

Claw and Kamia all went back inside their house, as Bandit rushed to get inside.

"Claw! I have a surprise for you!" Bandit shook.

"What is it?" Claw asked.

Bandit gave Claw a wrapped box, and when Claw unwrapped the box, it reveals a photo frame of Claw with his friend, Bandit.

"Bandit..You-you shouldn't have.." Claw cried.

Claw hugged Bandit, and as the hug broke free, Bandit licked Claw's face.

"Heheh.." Claw giggled.

"Well, Texas? We are finally back home.." Kamia sighed.

"Yep. Finally back home.." Claw sighed.

Claw, Kamia, and Bandit all arrived at the backyard to have their talk, while Bandit arrived at his doghouse.

_The End.._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this story! This has been a great project for me, and so glad to finish it! Please note that I only own my 2000's AU.. I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
